Raphael finds out
by Randomteenwolffan622
Summary: Raphael McCall comes back to some suspicious 'animal reports' down in beacon hills, but when he returns he comes to find Scott and his friends are more than what he knows... Set after Scott becomes an alpha but before void stiles.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ This is my first fan fiction so I hope you's enjoy. I sadly do not own teen wolf or it's characters though I wish I did. I will upload chapter two very soon.**

Raphael McCall couldn't believe what he had seen. In one of his many fights with his son, (this time it was over stilinski's job) he had seen a flash of red and it seemed to come from his sons eyes. For months now, he had ignored it. Pushed it to the back of his head, out of sight, out of mind. But not anymore, for back in beacon hills there was an increased number of animal reports popping up and there were two consistent names all over the reports : "Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall at scene of the crime." So now he was driving back to beacon hills to finally get to the bottom of it.

It was a wet night and he had the heat up full blast to combat the cold seeping in through his old, rickety car. Suddenly something ran out in the middle of the road, it looked like it's eyes were glowing white and Raphael swerved to avoid it. The roads were slippy and he near went sliding into a tree when another figure came running out of the woods and met the car shoulder on. The car stopped dead in its tracks. Raphael got out of the car to see if the person was alright, when he saw a flash of red which then ran into the woods after the flash of white. Confused, he ran after them.

He heard a huge crash and several smaller bangs after that, when he realised he was coming up near the old Beacon hills bank. Another crash and this time a deafening roar came with it. There was more than two people here now. He hid behind a tree so that they wouldn't see him. From what he could make out in the dark, there seemed to six people fighting on one side with five others against them. Looking closer now he thought he could see claws on some of them, three of them to be exact. While the others- one armed with a baseball bat, one with a crossbow and the other standing back a little from the others. The one with the baseball bat was sent flying in Raphaels direction and hit the tree with a sickening thud. With a glance, Raph realised he knew the boy, it was Stiles Stilinski, the boy who had basically grew up in his house. He shook him and he recovered a little. ' Woah, where am I? Agent McCall? What are you doing here, of course your here at this exact moment, now be a dear and shut up and go sit over there. I've gotta get back to Scott." Agent McCall blinked then roared, " WHAT THE HELL IS SCOTT DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS!" The fighting had already moved inside so Raphael got up to go after them. "Wait, you don't know what your getting yourself into!' Shouted stiles walking after him. " I don't care, I'm going to go get my son out of this mess." They were just walking past the window when he saw some shadows inside, he peered in and a deathly scream shook the building. Raphael dropped the gun he was holding to cover his ears. Stiles smirked at him as he put ear plugs in. The scream caused the window to break into shards of glass, almost precisely and point directly at the people in the room. The scream stopped and three of the five people with glowing white eyes came through the window frame. Stiles whacked one with his bat while a monstrous... something... came through after them with his own set of glowing yellow eyes, then followed by something else with blue eyes. All three white eyed people were took down. Shook by what he saw, Raphael took aim and shot at the thing with glowing yellow eyes. The thing with blue eyes noticed and leapt in front and took the round of bullets to his chest and biceps with a growl. Stiles shouted," Stupid McCall, they're on our side." He ran over to them. " Isaac, are you okay, " He heard a grunt which came with a nod and Isaac Lahey looked over stiles shoulder. Raphael was shocked, Isaac couldn't possibly be the monster he had saw just a second ago. Stiles called over to Agent McCall , " If your gonna be useful, come help me lift up Derek. 'Derek Hale?' He thought. It couldn't be, since when did stiles get so friendly with Derek Hale never mind Isaac Lahey. He went over anyway to find a bloodied and beaten Derek, unconscious with bullet holes riddled on his upper body. Part of him felt guilty, the other part worried where Scott was. Just when he was about to ask Stiles where he was, he saw a very unconscious son of his being dragged towards them by none other than his girlfriend Allison Argent and Stiles girlfriend, Lydia Martin. While both the girls looked a little windswept, they were looking good comparing to the men. Even stiles had shards of glass stuck in an arm that looked bent at a very unnatural angle. He raced over to his son, dropping Derek all onto stiles. "Oh God. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. What happened to him! I'm going to kill those son of a bit-" " Calm down, mr McCall," said Allison Argent laying his son on the ground," He's not dead, he's just unconscious and he's healing anyway." Raphael blinked then spoke, "By the time Christmas comes there's a SLIGHT chance he'll be healed even if he hasn't punctured a lung." Tears were rolling down Raphael's face now. Allison looked confused but then Lydia's face lit up, " He doesn't know ,does he stiles." Stiles and Isaac were bent over Derek who seemed to be regaining consciousness. " Stiles looked up, " Oh, no he doesn't. Wow, scotts gonna have a lot of explaining to do." Raphael stared blankly at them,"What do you mean? We need to call an ambulance!" He got up with his phone when Isaac walked over and growled at him, snatched his phone and crushed it in his hand. Raphael unwillingly took a step back. "WE NEED TO CALL SOMEONE!" " We will don't worry, we'll call Melissa and tell her we are coming in privately." Allison suggested. " Okay everyone, load into the jeep." Commanded stiles. Stiles and Isaac lifted a semiconscious Derek into the back while the girls tried to drag Scott along the ground. Raphael, realising the was no reasoning with any of these kids, went over to help lift him. Both girls, panting, gave him a nod of thanks. Finally everyone packed in and stiles offered him a ride to the hospital but Raphael needed time to think and so said he would drive himself.

Raphael had seen twilight, he knew red eyes meant hungry and yellow eyes were fed. He didn't know what the hell blue meant, but he would ask them all later for he had come to the conclusion that they were vampires. Raphael pulled up to the hospital next to stiles jeep which was already there. He ran in not really knowing what to ask for when he noticed a foot-tapping, glaring women from across the hall. His ex-wife Melissa, glared at him and beckoned him to follow. He was lead into a large room with : Stiles on his bed flicking through the channels, Scott beside him still unconscious with glass shards sticking out of a bloodied hole in his torso, Derek hale lying opposite in bed glaring at everyone and Lydia, Allison and Isaac all sitting looking worriedly at the rest. " How much do you know of this Melissa?" She looked at him for while then went over to Scott's bed and injected something into his system. She clarified with the rest," Its to wake him up." The fresh prince of bel air theme tune was playing in the background. Scott's eyes slowly opened and took in his situation. Eyes wild, like they were looking for something, or someone stopped finally as they came upon Allison. In turn he looked around the room checking if everyone was okay. Then he noticed him. His Dad. He growled in a menacing, animal like way and his eyes flashed red. "What is HE doing here?" Scott accused. Allison came over to him and took Scott's hand. " it's okay "she whispered, "calm down." Scott's eyes faded back to brown but he continued to glare. "Welcome to my world Dad," Scott said sarcastically. Allison, Lydia and Isaac left to get food for the rest. Melissa propped Scott up with pillows and whispered something to him. Scott's glare softened as he spoke again. "I'm about to explain to you everything that you saw tonight. Do not interrupt me and save your questions for the end. Okay?" Raphael stood shook at the commanding tone in his sons voice. He nodded for he was afraid his voice would fail him." It started the night before sophomore year...Jackson turned out to be the kanima...Gerard is currently incapacitated...human sacrifices were made by a darach and I was changed into a true alpha. And now we are here. Those things in the woods were Wendigos, basically cannibals and we tracked them down, fought them and you showed up." He paused. "Why did you show up?" Raphael answered, " I came back to solve all the animal reports around this area." Derek sniggered and stiles burst out laughing. "You still think it's animal attacks!" Stiles continues to laugh until he rolls onto his broken arm and pulls out the stitches. "Owwwww!" Melissa sighs and goes to treat him. " I think i know what you are" started Raphael. " I'm willing to bet you don't." Said Derek listening to his heart, eyes blue. Uncertainly Raphael answers, " your all vampires and your blaming your feeding habits on animal attacks." This time Melissa's the one bursting out laughing. " Guess again ." She sniggers. The thought dawned on him. The glowing eyes and monstrous faces. The ability to heal faster. (Apparently) "Werewolves" was all he said. Scott grinned while his fangs came out and his eyes flashed red. He growled at his Dad, while Raph bristled with fear. Melissa scolded Scott. "Stop messing with him Scott, and get ready to leave, this room won't be free for much longer. Derek got out of his bed and walked over to Raphael. " come to my loft tomorrow, you'll see what it's like." Stiles walked out after him and Scott followed shortly after. " so Melissa, now I'm in town for a few days, do you Mind if i crash on the couch." " I do actually, so find your own place to stay." With that , she swiftly walked out of the room. Raphael promised himself he would go to the loft for more answers tomorrow. He would just have to sleep on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ This will probably be a 3 part story as I don't have much to add after this. Fell free to leave reviews Xox**

It was early morning the next day when Raphael showed up to the door of Dereks loft. After a sleepless night he finally decided it was best to find out more to try and help his son.

A shirtless Derek answered the door and called out to Scott. 'He came!' He heard more than one mutter in return. Derek laughed then welcomed him in. Raphael was staring at the scars all over Dereks back and torso. Derek caught him staring. ' Thanks for this McCall, there was enough bullets put in me to bring down the whole pack.' Raphael flinched with guilt. 'I'm so sorry, I thought you were one of the bad guys.' 'Understandable,' said Derek with a grin.

They came into the main living room area. There was a large group of people crowded together and joking around. He saw Lydia and stiles sharing the 2 seater together, with stiles' broken arm lying flat across the arm of the chair. Isaac was sitting on the floor playing with a bouncy ball, bouncing it and catching it with super fast reflexes. Another perk of being a werewolf, raph thought. Finally he saw Scott sitting on the armchair shirtless, with Allison by his side, doing something with a lot of concentration on her face. Derek went the only other free chair in the room and welcomed him to sit. 'No thanks, I prefer to stand.' 'Always wants to be the biggest man in the room, don't you dad.' Taunted Scott. This time Raphael did not stand down but retaliated, 'I can see where you got it from then Scott.' Scott growled at him and went to get up when Allison pushed him back down. 'Stop moving, there's only a few pieces left!' Scott obediently gave in and whined, 'It hurts though!' 'If only Lydia had listened to me, we wouldn't be in this situation,' Allison said pointedly. 'I didn't mean to hit Scott, it was for the Wendigos, I don't have full control over my powers yet!' Lydia sounded so guilty and Scott comforted her. 'It's not your fault Lydia, they were going for the wendigos but some went for Allison and I had to protect her.' Allison snuggled up close to Scott, 'I love you Scott McCall,' ' I love you too Allis-OUCH!, ALLISON!' Scott roared his eyes flashing red. Raphael watched on amazed. The large shard of glass pulled from Scott should have killed him already, except the large hole seemed to close a little bit faster now the glass was out. Allison laughed at Scott who was muttering about what he'd do if Allison wasn't his girlfriend.

Stiles grimaced in pain and asked Derek if he had any Paracetamol. Isaac got up to check but Scott growled to stop him. 'You don't need paracetamol if you've got us stiles,' 'Uh, I completely forgot about that.' Raphael looked on confused, were Scott and his friends some kind of drug dealers? Scott reached out his hand to stiles and stiles leaned as far as he could with his broken arm to touch Scott. Black veins ran up scotts arm and this time Scott grimaced in pain. Raphael could barely speak, 'Did you just take his pain?' 'Just another one of my many talents.' Answered Scott.

Raphael had had enough messing around he wanted some answers. 'Enough! I want answers, I don't care what I have to do to get them!' He shouted to all of them. Stiles answered first, ' I'm human, Lydia's a banshee- she predicts the death of everyone,' Lydia nudged him at that part and grinned, ' Allison is a hunter and Scott, Derek and Isaac are werewolves, as you know.' 'If they are all werewolves , then why are each of their eyes different colours.' Good question , Isaacs are yellow because he is a Beta, Dereks were yellow before something happened to make them blue.' Both Dereks and isaacs eyes lit up for proof,' And mine are red because I'm the Alpha and this is my pack.' Scott gestured to everyone in the room. ' Don't worry though, we aren't killers here, we protect beacon hills from supernatural threats.' Raphael sighed with relief, they weren't killers. ' Can I speak to my son alone please?' Raphael looked around the room mostly to find everyone looking at Scott for an answer. Scott nodded quietly and allowed the rest of them to leave the room. Finally Raphael was alone with his son. Every time they were alone together, it ended in bloodshed. This time, I might actually be true.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- sorry it took so long to upload, I just couldn't think of what way to end it. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

Raphael took a seat. It seemed more... fair... for Scott. They sat in silence for a while. Scott was fiddling about with his t-shirt, not making any move to put it back on. He must have been working out because he, at least, had a six pack. Raph didn't know why, but it intimidated him. Maybe because his had a much more skeletal figure than muscle.

"Would you kindly put a shirt back on please?" Scott looked over at him, questioning whether he should disobey him or not. He nodded and ,wincing, stretched to pull the black top over his head. The hole in his torso was almost gone. He must have sensed the tension already between them.

"You reek of anxiety," said Scott , "what are you anxious about?" Raphael blanked, "Impossible, you can't smell feelings."

"And there's no such thing as werewolves, but look where we are."

"Why didn't you tell me about it, Scott I could have helped you."

"I couldn't, I mean half the time your not even here! I wouldn't even call you a dad, just a gene donor! And you think I need help!" Scott was breathing heavily now. He closed his eyes and gradually slowed down his breathing, taking in shallow breaths. " Do you think there's something wrong with me, _Dad."_ That stung. The malice in Scotts tone made him think. He didn't realise how much him being away really impacted Scott. He leaves a baby boy alone for a couple of years and comes back to what? A young man who's eyes have seen too much horror in this world to be fair. And underneath those eyes, red orbs of fire fuelled by anger and hatred. The eyes of a werewolf.

"If you would let me take you to some specialists they could cure you, no one would even have to know!" Raphael was aware that he was pleading now. He just wanted to have a better relationship with his son. He got up and started pacing in front of Scott, waiting for an answer.

Scott shook he head , "You don't get it! I didn't ask to be like this! You don't think I'd rather live a normal life?" He stood up, " To not have to resist the temptation of the full moon or worry about every little thing that happens in this town!" There it was, the real reason Raphael came back. No wonder Scott was on all the reports. He was protecting this town from every little thing. A sense of pride filled raph. His son was a protector of beacon hills. Yet he bet no one knew anything about it.

Scotts voice was barely more than a whisper now. "You don't think I've searched for cures?" Raphael looked at his son. He puts on a brave cover but inside is just a broken young man. But raph wasn't going to stop there.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but this all started when stiles brought you into the woods to find a dead body." Scott growled and looked up, "and what?"

"Well maybe if you hadn't been friends with this stupid, hyperactive kid then this never would have happened." Scotts eyes narrowed and glowed red.

" Don't you DARE go blaming stiles for this, he has saved my life more times that you've been in it. Or at least welcome in it. Stiles is my brother. "

Raphael was not about to be intimidated by his son just because he flashed his werewolf eyes at him. He took a step closer. " He isn't your brother and never will be. You are friends. You and your other friends are involved in too much in this town, back off or I'll have to involve the FBI. Then what will happen? You'll all go to jail or at least a detention centre." His voice softened," I don't want to have to do that to you Scott. Please, work with me Scott, not against me."

Scott snarled at him, teeth bared. " Stiles is more my brother than you are my Father. And he's more than my friend, he's a part of my PACK." Scott stepped closer, now they were so close Raphael could feel scotts heavy breath on him." And if we stop fighting, who do you thinks going to handle the supernatural , the police? You could lock us all up but nothing can hold us, we would find a way out, to keep fighting."

Raphael stepped back. He couldn't win this fight, ever. His son had seen too much already and nothing could make him go back. Scott fangs retracted but his eyes stayed the same blood red colour.

"So ,um, what kind of pain can you feel from someone else."

"Emotional and physical." Scotts answer was blunt, still responding to his anger.

" I didn't want to leave, but your mother told me to leave. I felt so guilty I just left-" Scott finished the answer "-and never came back." His voice cracked, " I grew up with just mom and stiles. I managed then and I'll manage now, especially now that I've got my pack." Raphael noticed something then and there. Scott has a new family. He would never be a part of it and their relationship would never be fixed.

"Okay." He walked towards the door and pulled it open.

"By the way Scott, I won't tell anyone about yous, I promise."

Scotts eyes faded back to brown. He nodded in appreciation. With that, he walked out the door. He vowed to himself that one day he would make thing better with Scott. But for now, he's just have to fix things with Melissa.

 **A/N thanks for reading and please leave plenty of reviews. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
